inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sergio Calderon
Sergio Calderon is an American singer-songwriter. After being crowned as one of the winners of ABC’s reality competition TV series ‘Boy Band’ in 2017, he became a member of the pop group In Real Life. A native of California, he has been performing at the local church and in Redwood City’s Fourth of July parade from an early age. Calderon was a promising soccer player at his school but in 2016, decided to give it all up so he could pursue a career in music. Sergio is currently dating Angela, and have been a couple for years. Early Life and Family Sergio Calderon was born on October 6, 2000, in Redwood City, California to Sergio Calderon Sr. and Josefina Calderon. He has a twin brother named Joseph and two older sisters, Sabrina Calderon and Yeni Jimenez. His parents migrated from Mexico to the United States in order to give their children a better chance in life. Sergio attends Woodside Priory School in Portola Valley, California, where he is a senior. Since he was a child, he has been performing at his church and participating in Redwood City’s Fourth of July parade as a singer. Music has always been a part of his life. He was also interested in soccer. He was a good enough player to catch the attention of several college scouts. However, in 2016, he made the decision to set aside soccer so he could completely focus on music. In an interview with San Mateo Daily Journal, he stated, “I just decided to let that all go and start from scratch.” The subsequent conversation with his parents proved to be difficult. They initially expected him to proceed in the athletic path. Eventually, they came to fully support him, as did his siblings. Career Sergio Calderon had been experimenting with YouTube for a while. He set up one YouTube channel back on November 4, 2014. It received a lackluster response. Despite this, he was undaunted and set up a second channel on March 21, 2016, and began uploading videos four days later. It accumulated a modest following, with a few members having connections in the music industry. During this period, Calderon was also regularly performing on Theatre Way in downtown Redwood City. He then participated in ABC’s music competition series ‘Boy Band’ which pitted 30 young male vocalists against each other to find five eventual winners who would form a new band and get a record deal with Hollywood Records. Backstreet Boys' Nick Carter, the Spice Girls' Emma Bunton and Timbaland made up the panel of judges. The first season aired from June 22, 2017, to August 24, 2017. On the final episode, the winners were declared. They were Calderon, Brady Tutton, Chance Perez, Drew Ramos, and Michael Conor. The group was named In Real Life and they performed their first single, ‘Eyes Closed’, on the live episode. The group has since released five more singles, ‘Eyes Closed Acoustic’ (2017), ‘Feel This Christmas’ (2017), ‘I’ll Be Home for Christmas’ (2017), ‘Tattoo’ (How Bout’ You) (2018), and ‘How Badly’ (2018). Facts About Sergio ★ He is 5'8. ★ His perfect date is a picnic in the park. ★ Just recently graduated from Woodside Priory School this year. ★ His favorite color is maroon. ★ His favorite food is Chinese food. ★ His favorite meal is breakfast. ★ His favorite school subject is Choir. ★ His favorite sport is Soccer. ★ His favorite accessories are watches. ★ He likes dino nuggets. ★ His band mates consider Sergio to be the mother of the band. ★ Sergio spends 8-10 minutes each morning on his hair and checks it regularly throughout the day. ★ Sergio's parents work very hard to support Sergio, his twin brother and his two older sisters. ★ As a high school junior, Sergio is being pushed to decide what to do with his life and where to go to college. This has put immense pressure on Sergio. ★ Last year he decided to give up soccer and his chance at a college scholarship to pursue music. His parents were not trilled with this unsteady career path but are now supportive of his choice. ★ His twin brother Joe, who also sings, decided to continue pursuing his chance at playing soccer in college. Joe recovered from ACL surgery, and is also graduated from Woodside Priory School. ★ A lot of people tell him that he looks like Bruno Mars. ★ He speaks fluent Spanish and English and knows some French. He’s also Latino. ★ Sergio feels that he is a leader as he was the captain of his soccer team and is the leader in bands that he's performed in. Category:Members